


Baby I'm going down

by Mapachi



Series: Nielhwan smut [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Nielhwan, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just a quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Daniel feels like doing something new today and Jaehwan is not going to complain.





	Baby I'm going down

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked but here's more nielhwan!! More PWP for some reason, I swear I have something with an actual plot... maybe.  
> In the first part it was mentioned nielhwan had done nothing more than hand jobs except that one time Daniel went down on Jaehwan so here is that exception.

“Stop teasing Daniel, we have to go back to the dorms soon,”

 

Daniel chuckles and keeps on nipping his boyfriend’s neck, his left hand cradling his face and his right one mapping the skin under Jaehwan's shirt. The vocal sighs frustrated, they don't have the time for Daniel's usual teasing.

 

Practice ended earlier than usual today so Daniel quickly grabbed Jaehwan and without saying anything to their teammates just walked out the room taking him to one of the now abandoned soundproof rooms that were used for vocal practice.

 

Jaehwan didn't need to be told what Daniel’s intentions were once he closed and locked the door behind him, neither was he going to complain so once Daniel had turned around Jaehwan wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him towards him forcing him to bend down just enough for him to smash their lips together.

 

If Daniel was going to be like this Jaehwan decided to take matters into his own hands so he places his hands on the dancer’s waist and pulls him even closer shoving their hips together. Daniel lets out a low moan and rolls his hips forward searching for more of that delicious friction, their clothed erections brushing together.

 

Jaehwan assumes Daniel will finally listen to him and stop wasting time so he reaches to undo the knot of his pants but the blonde quickly grabs his wrist stopping him “You’re always rushing me,” Daniel whines making Jaehwan rolls his eyes.

 

“Of course I do! If I let you be we would be locked here for hours,” Daniel smiles innocently, tilting his head to the side but his actions are the opposite of innocent, the hand that was cradling his face before is now making its way slowly down his body before stopping right above where Jaehwan wants it.

 

“Is that such a bad thing?” Daniel asks rubbing circles with his thumb against Jaehwan’s pulse on his wrist. The vocal frowns and pulls his hand back “You know what I mean Daniel, we don’t have the time right now,” he tries to reason, Daniel sighs but nods his head. Now that they are on the same page Jaehwan tries again to sneak his hand under Daniel’s pants but once again Daniel stops him.

 

Before Jaehwan can demand an answer Daniel presses their mouths together losing no time in shoving his tongue inside his mouth, the warm tongue massaging his making Jaehwan’s knees go weak. The blonde sucks his tongue into his mouth as if asking him to play with him, Jaehwan complies and gets on exploring every inch of the other’s already familiar mouth.

 

Daniel breaks the kiss but stays close enough for them to be breathing each other’s air that makes the vocal grow dizzy. If it weren’t because he had been waiting for it for a while now, he wouldn’t have noticed how Daniel’s hands were now busy undoing the clumsy knot of his sweatpants.

 

Jaehwan sighs in relief once his member is finally freed and he watches as Daniel leans away lifting one hand opens his mouth titling his head forward letting his saliva fall on the palm of his hand. He spreads the saliva with his fingers and finally reaches down to wrap his lubricated hand around Jaehwan’s cock.

 

Daniel starts a slow and steady rhythm stroking up and down, his thumb pressing softly down on the head making Jaehwan throw his head back against the wall. In a couple minutes the vocal is already mewling asking his boyfriend to go faster and said boyfriend complies for a moment before he stops. Jaehwan mutters a few curses but he stops once Daniel sinks to his knees.

 

“Daniel?” Jaehwan whispers unsure, there can only be one reason for Daniel to be kneeling in front of him right now but they’ve never done something like this before, only jerking each other. Daniel looks up at him under his lashes, his eyes darker than normal and hazy with lust “You don’t need to do this,” Jaehwan continues embarrassed but Daniel just smiles.

 

Then the blonde leans painstakingly slow to his member, his lips ghosting against it as he mumbles “Oh, but I want to do this baby,” the pet name makes Jaehwan’s breath hitch like always and Daniel smirk noticing this “I want to taste you so bad,” Jaehwan groans at the low voice Daniel is using now that sends shivers down his spine “May I? Please baby,” Daniel asks smiling up at him charmingly, the playful but begging tone makes the vocal’s heart stutter so can’t do anything more than nod.

 

Daniel smiles as if thanking him before he focuses back on Jaehwan’s cock on his hand. He hums as he thinks about how to proceed, he of course has never gone down on somebody before but he decides to try and do what he would like to be done to him. The blonde opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out pressing the flat of it along the underside of his cock all the way up to the tip, swirling his tongue around it. He looks up searching for Jaehwan’s reaction and he finds the vocal pressing the back of his left hand against his mouth, his right hand hovering awkwardly above Daniel’s head.

 

Daniel uses his free hand to grab Jaehwan’s and places it on top of his head. Jaehwan gets the message and strokes his boyfriend’s hair, carding his fingers through the dyed yet soft hair. Daniel presses a chaste kiss against the shaft while maintaining eye contact with him making him whimper, he swears he could just come like this.

 

Daring to go further Daniel wraps his lips against the head of Jaehwan’s member and sucks lightly, the vocal gasps and rolls his hips forward lightly not wanting to force Daniel into anything. The blonde opens his mouth wider and slowly goes down further on his cock until he feels it hit the back of his throat making him gag. Jaehwan worriedly tries to pull Daniel back but the younger surprises him when he suddenly swallows around him making Jaehwan sob at the feeling of being engulfed in that wet heat.

 

Jaehwan lets out a cry throwing his head back, his hips rock forward before he can stop himself and Daniel gags again, this time he does pull off and coughs, tears glistening on the corner of his eyes. Jaehwan is about to apologize when he looks down and sees how Daniel has his other hand wrapped around his cock jerking himself.

 

Daniel quickly takes Jaehwan back into his mouth and starts bobbing his head up and down picking up a rhythm, the hand that is still wrapped around the base of his cock jerks what he can’t quite reach with his mouth. The dancer tries to challenge himself again and lets Jaehwan’s cock go instead grabbing at his hip, his nails digging onto the skin and leaving his marks for sure, then he relaxes his jaw and goes down on him until he can feel his boyfriend’s cock slipping down his throat and swallows around him again.

 

He feels pride in the sinful noises Jaehwan makes above him, in how he can no longer hold back the moans and whimpers from escaping him. He can’t help but moan around his cock, his hand going up and down his own cock in a quick and desperate rhythm. The vibrations makes Jaehwan feel even dizzier and he’s sure if this keeps going his legs will fail him with how they’re shaking now.

 

Daniel leans back letting Jaehwan’s cock slip out his mouth with an obscene _pop._ Jaehwan wails at the sudden loss and looks back down making eye contact with Daniel. The blonde moans against his cock as he laps at the precum “You taste so good _baby_ ,” Jaehwan whimpers pathetically, loving the filthy praises that Daniel gives him “Come for me baby, I need more of your taste,” Daniel _begs._  The sight is one Jaehwan had never seen before and he thinks he imagined for a moment.

 

Daniel wraps his lips around him again and picks up a quick pace, he lets go of his hips so he can wrap it around the base again.  Jaehwan knows his climax is near and Daniel does too judging by the vocal’s hips trying to rock into his mouth. The idea of letting Jaehwan fuck his mouth crosses his mind for a second but he quickly saves it for later, he need to be able to perform so he can’t handle a sore throat right now.

 

Right when he’s about to come Jaehwan pulls Daniel off by the grip he had on his hair just in time. Daniel keeps his mouth open as his boyfriend climaxes right into it, the cum is bitter and hot as it spills onto his tongue, a good amount still dribbles out of his mouth and down his chin. The blonde keeps on jerking himself off hard until his own climax hits him.

 

Jaehwan slips to the ground and he sits there trying to get his breathing under control and his heart to stop feeling like it’s trying to burst out of his chest. He turns to Daniel and the sight makes his face burn.

 

Daniel’s hair is a mess thanks to Jaehwan’s desperate grip, his eyes are still hazy and teary, his lips are red and swollen shining with saliva and cum which dripped down his chin and his hand is covered on his own release.

 

He is a hot mess.

 

Jaehwan risks a glance at his watch and once he reads the time he stands up on shaky legs, hitting the back of his boyfriend’s head “We’ve been in here for 30 minutes already!” Jaehwan shrieks making Daniel chuckle. The blonde quickly reaches for his bag that he let by the door and rummages through it until he takes a plastic bag with a few tissues. They clean up as best as possible and leave making sure to leave the door open to ventilate the room.

 

 


End file.
